The Final Goodbye
by cmfan20793
Summary: What happens when JJ finds out Emily is resigning? Will it finally push the two agents to the limit? Or will things remain unsaid...
1. Chapter 1

The Final Goodbye

Disclaimer : I do not own criminal minds coz if I did there is no way in hell Paget Brewster could leave the show...

The sound of the rain falling onto the windshield reminds her of the first night they were together. The night when she, broken on the inside from the last case, broken from telling the parents of 6 kids how their kids would never come back, broken from trying to console them and hugging the mothers, trying to soothe their pain, all the while knowing that nothing could take the pain away, nothing could fix the lives of these parents, knocked on the door of her best friend's apartment, seeking some form of solace in the comfort of her friend's arms. Tonight, as she drives towards the same apartment, under the pouring rain just like that first night, she recalls that night that changed her life forever, for better or for worse.

Flashback

"_I'm coming I'm coming. Hold on" shouted Emily as she runs down the stairs of her two-storey apartment in her yoga pants while at the same time trying to button up her shirt. The last case hit the team hard and she was no exception. 6 kids kidnapped, at the same time. The team was just 5 minutes late from trying to save the kids. The unsub had kidnapped 6 kids, who were all best friends, and slashed their throats just mere minutes before the team busted through the door. He looked at the team in the eyes and said "The parents will one day move on, but you all have to live knowing that you were 5 minutes too late. 5 minutes. You could have saved them if you were 5 minutes early. Hope you enjoy the rest of your lives. Remember, 5 minutes." As soon as he was done, he slashed his own throat and falls to the ground, dead, leaving the members of the BAU frozen on the ground. What they saw would scar them for the rest of their lives. Basement full of blood spatter, bloody knives scattered near the dead bodies of 6 innocent kids. After that moment, they were all on auto-pilot. They cleaned up the boxes, wrote the reports, drove home, all in all trying to make some kind of sense, trying to find some way to forgive themselves. _

"_JJ, what are you doing here? You're drenched. You must be freezing!" _

_When she saw that JJ just stood there, looking at her with her unfocused, lifeless eyes, she extended her arms to touch JJ's. _

"_Jayje? You OK?"_

_That's when JJ finally crumbled. She couldn't stand it anymore. The pain, the helplessness, the emotions, the guilt, all came out and she broke down in the arms of her best friend, sobbing. Emily's heart broke for her friend. She knew that the blonde had taken it the hardest of all. After all, the rest of the team did not have to hold the crying mothers in their arms. _

"_Come on , Jayje. Let's get you inside and change your clothes. Come on". Emily led her inside the apartment, unaware that the moment JJ stepped into the apartment, her life was about to change forvever, for better or for worse..._

TBC...

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave some reviews...this is my first time writing fanfiction so help a budding writer out by reviewing...good or bad or anything, just leave a review...thanks...


	2. Chapter 2 : Numb and Breathless

Chapter 2 : Numb and breathless

The sound of honking pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come on lady, move it!" exclaimed the driver behind her SUV. She looked ahead and saw that the light was green. She stepped on the gas as she ran her fingers through her hair, both mentally and physically exhausted. It had been a very exhausting day. Paperwork was piling up on her desk, not to mention the phone call consults she had to make. Emotionally, she was a wreck. All day long she had been receiving constant phone calls, messages from Will, trying to apologize for the fight they had the night before. Her relationship with Will has been turbulent ever since that night. At first she denied that whatever happened had any kind of impact on her life, but she just can't deny it anymore. And when she overheard Emily talking about her resignation in Hotch's office she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't live in denial anymore. She needed Emily. She needed her to keep her grounded, to help her do her job, to just look into her eyes and give her a hug after a bad day and she feels like quitting.

Flashback

"_I can't do this anymore, Em. I'm tired. I'm broken. Those kids, those innocent kids and what he did to them...I mean why Em. Why would he..." her voice trailed off and she broke down into sobs. _

_After JJ fell into Emily's arms at the door, Emily guided her into the bedroom. She gave JJ some clothes and left the room to give her the privacy to change. She stood outside the door, just in case. And as soon as JJ came out and looked into Emily's eyes, she broke down again, this time not even bothering to try to hold the tears back. Emily helped her towards the couch and sat her down. That's when she spoke for the first time after she knocked on the door. _

_Emily had no answer to JJ's question. She herself tried to make sense of it and she couldn't. How could she tell JJ that the guy killed 6 kids just for the fun of it? How could she tell her that such human beings exist and there are probably more of them out there? How could she tell her that no matter what they do, there will always be another one? "I don't know Jayje, I don't know."_

"_I can't do this job anymore Em. I just can't. Some days it feels as if all we're doing is futile. Are we actually changing anything? For each case we choose, for each killer we catch, we have to postpone consulting on other cases. I mean I choose the case Em. What if I choose a case and meanwhile there is another vile person out there killing kids and the reason those kids died is because I chose another case for us. I mean...it's not fair. They will die because I make a choice. Either way somebody dies because I chose for us not to help them. I'm responsible and.."_

"_No Jayje. Don't go there. Don't blame yourself for anything. We can't save them all Jayje. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're like a sunshine you know that. What we do, it's not easy. But it's you that remind me that how bad things get, we will get through the day. When I see you with Henry, I realize that there are people who are amazing like you. You are an amazing woman Jennifer Jareau and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You're an amazing woman, an amazing friend, and amazing mother. And most important of all, you are an amazing human being. If people die, it's because murders kill them, not because you didn't help them. Ultimately you try your best to save them all, I know and don't bother denying it, but we just can't Jayje. Nobody can." _

_JJ looked into Emily's eyes and saw the sincerity behind her words and for the first time in days, she could breathe. "I feel numb Em. It feels like I can't breathe." As she said those words, she leaned towards Emily and what happened next was simply inevitable..._

There you go, the next chapter. I just wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys have no idea how I felt, I was like kid in a candy store. Well as always, criticism is always welcomed and reviews will make me update even faster.

P.S : Chapters will be quite short comparatively because this way I could update faster since I'm updating as I'm typing the story, hope that it's not a problem...peace out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Upside Down

Chapter 3 : "Upside Down

"This is bullshit!" she exclaimed as she open the door of her SUV and looking up, casting a glance at the windows of the brunette's apartment. The lights were still on. "She's awake." she thought as she locked her car and crossed the street. As she was crossing the street she saw a couple kissing passionately against a car. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. The couple was kissing as if this was their last night together and they don't know when they would meet again. The blonde let out a sigh wondering why that couldn't be Will and her. Her mind wandered, thinking about the way the Southern- detective would touch her, kiss her, put his arms around her in public, hold her on the couch while watching a movie and caress her during their love-making. She couldn't help but feel how possessive he was of her, how he always took charge and tried to control her. And then her thoughts were suddenly flooded by images Emily and their first kiss. The kiss that was more passionate than Will's, yet not demanding. Heated, but not controlling. The kiss that made JJ feel as if she was the center of Emily's world. The kiss that would turn her world upside down... 

Flashback 

_"Jennifer, we can't..."_

_"Emily please, don't take this away from me...I need you. I need you to help me feel something other than this numbness"_

__As she leaned and pressed her lips against Emily, she felt alive again. No, there were no fireworks or taste of heaven that most people say when they have their first kiss with someone they truly love. But, she felt that she could breathe again. She moved her hands to pull at Emily's collar and felt the brunette finally respond. The kiss was nothing like they both had imagined. It was sweet and simple, yet passionate. There was no lust, just hurt, sadness and comfort. That kiss, that moment, would forever be burnt into her memory. She felt more in that first kiss than she had felt in months with Will. As they broke apart for air, JJ could see the uncertainty in the brunette's eyes and when Emily opened her mouth to speak, JJ couldn't deal with the words that came out of her mouth.__

_Seeing Jennifer breaking down in front of her, staring into her deep blue eyes that has lost the sparkle, Emily could not refuse. She knew that she shouldn't be kissing her co-worker, her co-worker who has a boyfriend and a kid. A family. She knew that her feelings for JJ would make things even more complicated. But at that moment, all she wanted was to comfort JJ, to make her feel again, regardless of how abandoned and helpless she may feel later on when the blonde would go back to her boyfriend, her family and she would be left alone again, to compartmentalize her feelings just like she had done throughout her life._

_She used her hand to lift JJ's chin. She looked deep into her eyes looking for permission; something that JJ was sure was clearly visible in her eyes. As Emily kissed JJ, she released all the love she had for her colleague. She knew that she was a goner when she saw the blonde enter Hotch's office the first day she was in the BAU. She knew that she would always be there for JJ, no matter what, when the blonde was traumatized in Hankel's barn after shooting the dogs. And she knew, that no matter how much it would kill her on the inside, all she wanted was for JJ to be happy, regardless of who she is happy with. It did not take long for the kiss to turn passionate. Emily guided both of them into Emily's bedroom. Clothes were ripped off; tears were shed, hands roaming around each other. Emily made JJ feel, more than once, but she did not let JJ touch her. She knows that she would never get over the feeling of the blonde's hands all over her body, touching her intimately. So she did not let JJ touch her, all the while trying to memorize the feel and the taste of JJ's skin, worshipping her body. If this was a onetime thing, Emily was determined to feel JJ as much as possible._

"JJ, what are you doing here? It's 3 a.m in the morning. Is everything OK?"

"You can't resign. You can't leave the BAU Em. You can't leave me. You just can't..."

"How did you know..."

"I found this letter. I accidently hit your desk and your files fell on the floor. This letter was between those files and it opened accidentally. Look you can't leave Em. We're your family. We need you. I need you."

"What do you want from me JJ? You have Will and Henry, your family, you have Garcia, your best friend, and you have Morgan as your partner in the field. You have Hotch and Rossi to help you out ...not to mention the boy genius. You lived without me before I came in the BAU and I'm sure you can..."

"No, I can't Em. I need you. I can't live without you Em."

"Why JJ? Tell me why."

"Because I'm..." 

A/N : Well, there you go another chapter. Thank you to all the people who reviewed alerted and read my story. I do not have a beta so all the mistakes are mine. Review will only make me update faster. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little...off. I needed to move the story along and well this is the best I could come up with. And also, I admit the kissing scene is a bit..I don't know...bad I guess. First time I'm writing something like this and well let's just say I'm not very good at it. I truly apologize for it.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Confession

Chapter 4 : The Confession

"Because I'm..umm I think that ...urgh look You can't leave 'cause I ..I.."

"You know I never thought that the ex-media liaison of the BAU would lose her way with words. Come on Jayje, you're supposed to be good at communication. So communicate..." Emily said trying to lighten up the mood with her usual sarcastic remarks and trademark smirk on her face.

"Can I come in?" JJ said looking into Emily's eyes seriously, Emily's attempt at lightening the mood failing miserably.

JJ could see the uncertainty in Emily's eyes. Just when she thought the brunette would actually refuse to let her in, Emily opened the door, gesturing for JJ to enter.

"You wanna change? You're wet."

For the first time since entering the apartment building the blonde realized that she was completely drenched, from head to toe. Now that she realized it, her body shivered. Seeing the blonde shivering, Emily went into her bedroom to find some clothes.

"You know where the bathroom is. You want some coffee or something stronger?" Emily said while handing JJ some clothes.

"I think I could use something stronger."

"A glass of scotch it is then"

"You think you've got me figured out huh Prentiss" JJ said jokingly

"No Jen, you're the one I have never been able to figure out." Emily said, clearly not joking

The use of her nickname did not go unnoticed by the blonde. Thinking that this part of the conversation might be better continued when she is dry and maybe a bit buzz, a liquid courage they say, she went towards the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Emily sitting on the bar stool with a glass of scotch in her hands. A bottle and a half-filled glass were placed nearby on the counter. As she walked towards the brunette, she tried to calm herself down and get some courage.

JJ took a seat beside Emily and downed the glass of scotch in one-shot. She poured another glass of scotch and drank it in one shot too. Emily just looked at the blonde, with a smirk on her lips, but not saying anything.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss seeing you drinking scotch as if it's water." Emily said, with a sad smile on her lips. No bother denying it now, she thought, since the blonde already knew about the resignation. It wasn't easy, her decision to resign. But she had to make a decision and this was the best one, at least that's what she hoped.

"Don't leave then. Emily whatever problems you're having we can fix it. Together. You have your family Em. If we can make it through the Doyle mess, I'm sure we can make it out again. You'll always have us Em, you'll always have me" JJ said looking at her glass of scotch, hoping that the brunette would understand what she meant by always having her.

"It's not that simple JJ. You think it's easy for me to leave all of you? You guys are my family, my best friends. But it needs to be done."

When JJ looked up to see Emily, Emily saw something that she didn't notice in the hallway before. The hallway was shady so she couldn't see JJ's face properly. When they entered the apartment, the lights were also off. But now, near the lamp on the counter of the bar, she could see that JJ had a busted lip and there was a quite deep wound on her forehead, a wound that wasn't bandaged.

"JJ what the hell happened to you? How did you get hurt?" Emily exclaimed, immediately her hands flying to to hold JJ's head, trying to examine the wound closely. "Wait here, let me get some bandages."

She flew off the stool running to the bathroom where she kept her first aid kit. When she came back, she could see that the blonde had started crying.

"shh shh Jayje, it's okay. Be still. Let me fix you up first"

"I'm sorry Em. I came here to talk you out of resigning, not bring my own problems. I forgot about the wound. I'm sorry Em." JJ said, sobbing.

"It's okay. Shh...It's okay."

Both fell silent as Emily put bandages on JJs forehead. When she was finished she said "Well, there it is, all taped up. Nothing we can do for your busted lips though, that will have to heal on its own. Now talk."

JJ looked at Emily who was now leaning against the counter, facing JJ with her elbows propped up on the counter. "Will and I had a fight. It got a bit out of control. It was completely an accident. He slapped me and uh.. I hit my forehead on the wall. When he saw my forehead he immediately calmed down, he uh...apologized. He seemed sincere, but I was a bit pissed so I left and drove around for a few hours. "

"You're gonna forgive him?" Emily asked, didn't bother asking what the fight was about. 'None of my business' she thought.

"Yeah, he didn't mean it Em. It was an accident. He's not a bad guy, really. What I said to him wasn't exactly appropriate either, so..."

"If that's what you want then...fine with me. So what were we saying?"

JJ got down from the stool and moved closer towards Emily, entering her personal space. The proximity made their hearts beat faster. Emily's hands flew towards JJ's busted lips, caressing it tenderly. "Jen...I hate seeing you hurt like this. Will shouldn't have..."

Before she could finish her sentence, JJ's lips crashed Emily's and her hands went to either side of Emily's head, holding it in place. Emily, her resolve immediately falling apart, responded to the kiss immediately, her hands roaming all over JJ's back under her shirt. As the kiss grew more and more hated Emily could taste a mixture of scotch, JJ's blood due to her busted lips and something that was purely and uniquely JJ. When they broke apart for air, JJ finally said

"I love you Emily. You can't go and leave me because I'm in love with you..." 

A/N : There you go another chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and read my story. Not to sound like a broken record but reviews and comments please. It keeps me excited and keeps my muse going. I'm already typing out the next chapter as I'm uploading this one and I will post it soon. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 : It's Just Physical

**Chapter 5 :**

"You're...You're in love with me?" Emily stuttered.

"Somewhere along the line, I fell for you Em. I guess I fell for you the first time I saw you, I just didn't realize it till a couple of months ago. And I couldn't tell you. I couldn't. If you didn't feel the same way...I was afraid I would push you away. And I know that what we had between us all these years was supposed to be only physical but..."

Emily couldn't handle it. So she interrupted her "Jen I think you're just emotional right now, okay. You had a fight with Will and you got shocked I'm resigning. You're... I don't know maybe confusing lust with love. I mean how could you fall for me Jen? You were the one who told me that all we could ever have between us was physical...nothing more, remember?"

"I know Em, I know...but..." 

Flashback 

"_Fuck. This isn't good." Emily said out lout when she woke up the next morning and realized that she was alone on the bed. The blonde left without waking her up, without saying a word to her. 'Afraid of confronting me, I guess' she thought. The memories of last night came back to her and a sad smile formed on her lips. 'Compartmentalize this right now! You can't let her know you have feelings for her' she thought. She glanced at her clock. "Fuck I'm late" she exclaimed as she dashed towards the bathroom and took a shower._

_She made her way to the desk and yawned. "Late night Princess? Had some fun last night?" Morgan said, lifting his eyebrow suggestively. "Yeah, Morgan. A very late night with Sergio" Emily shot back sarcastically, hoping that Morgan would drop the subject. "Oh yes, I'm sure Sergio is a vampire" Morgan said before bursting out in laughter. Looking at Emily's confused face, finally Reid said innocently "I think he's referring to the hickey on your neck Emily. I'm sure Sergio could be responsible for the scratches on your neck but I highly doubt that Sergio could give you the hickey." Hearing the Doctor's comments Morgan laughed even harder. "Oh shut up Morgan!" Emily said while playfully hitting him and then she went towards the ladies bathroom._

'_Good lord, how the hell did I miss this?'Emily thought as she saw her reflection in the mirror. 'Maybe cause' you were busy trying to forget the way JJ felt, you moron'. As she let out a sigh, the bathroom door flew open and she saw JJ entering the bathroom._

"_umm..Good morning, Em."_

"_Good morning JJ"_

"_Look Em, about last night..."_

"_I know I know. Look. It doesn't have to mean anything, okay. It was what it was. Physical release, that's it. It doesn't have to be anything more."Emily interrupted, trying to save the blonde the painful process of explaining._

"_I'm really sorry Em. I don't know what got over me. I felt like I used you or something and I felt so bad this morning that I panicked and I left. I'm sorry. Umm...Em you're not...not gonna..."_

"_Don't worry about it Jayje. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Relax. Although you're gonna have to help me come up for an explanation for this." Emily said laughing, trying to lighten the mood, pointing at her hickey and the scratches on the neck. Inside, she was dying._

"_Oh God. Did I do that? Shit Em I'm sorry. I don't usually..."_

"_It's okay" Emily said laughing. "Morgan's gonna be unbearable today. I'll see you later Jayje. If I stay here too long God knows how many files Morgan gonna slip into my pile."_

_Before Emily could exit the bathroom, JJ grabbed her hand. "Thanks Em." "Anytime Jayje." Emily said with a smile that re-assured JJ that her friendship with Emily was still intact._

_Weeks passed by. Cases after cases after cases. Nothing changed between the women. They remained best friends, hung out and went shopping together. But underneath the tough exterior of both the women, things had changed and they didn't have the courage to admit it. So they continued, pretending that things were still the same, that the one night meant nothing to them It wasn't until a case involving suicides that things finally changed between them._

_A string of suspicious suicides occurred in East Alleghany, Pennsylvania. The case hit JJ a little too close to home, metaphorically and literally. A teenage girl lost her sister recently who committed suicide. She couldn't deal with the loss so she started killing other girls who had little sister, disguising them as suicides. She wanted other girls her age to feel what she felt. When she was finally identified as the unsub, the team was too late. They entered her house and split up. JJ entered the sister's room and found the unsub dead, hanging from the ceiling. She committed suicide. Nobody in the team knew about JJ's past, about her sister's suicide. The case hit her hard, more than anyone else, and nobody knew about it. Emily, however, noticed that throughout the case, the blonde had been off. However, she didn't want to invade JJ's privacy, so she kept quiet. _

_When they got back to DC, Emily had a bad feeling. So she followed JJ's SUV, just to make sure she got home safe. JJ, however, drove somewhere else. Emily saw JJ enter a small bar. Emily didn't get down and instead opted to wait for JJ in the car. After 3 hours when JJ didn't come out, she decided to check on JJ. The bar was small and cozy, soft music playing in the background. There were a few people, sitting in different booths, only JJ was sitting on the counter. She approached JJ and put her hands on JJ's shoulder._

"_Hey, how'd you find me?" JJ said. She wasn't drunk, just buzzed._

"_I followed you from Quantico. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I noticed this case was especially hard for you."_

_She was too exhausted both mentally and physically to object to being followed. Besides, she didn't care about it that much anyway. JJ signaled to the bartender for a refill. "You want anything to drink?"_

"_Nope. That's enough drinks for you tonight, don't you think? Come on, let me drive you home." she said as she paid the bartender and signaled for him to not give JJ anymore drinks._

"_I don't wanna go home. Just drop me to a hotel somewhere. I can't deal with Will. Not right now. We had a fight before the case and I can't deal with his shit right now."_

"_Ok, I'm not taking you home. Promise. Come on. We'll go to my place. You can sleep in the guest room. Tomorrow on the way to work we can get your car, okay?" JJ just nodded and let the brunette help her to the SUV. When they reached Emily's apartment, Emily helped JJ settle in the guest bedroom._

"_Don't leave. Can you..can you just..stay?"_

"_JJ I..."_

_Before she could finish her sentence, JJ kissed her hard. There was no sweetness or tenderness between them this time. It was pure lust. This time Emily stopped the kiss, though._

"_JJ you're drunk. I don't think..."_

"_I'm buzzed Em, not drunk. I know what I'm doing. I'm kissing you. Look Em, we had amazing sex, there's no denying that. And honestly, I wanna do it again."_

_Emily was shocked at the blonde's bluntness. "JJ I don't understand. Are you saying you wanna sleep with me? Again? Look, I thought it was a onetime thing. And you have Will, and it's complicated and I don't wanna ruin our friendship and your relationship. I don't..."_

"_Oh come on Em. Look, Will he...he's very...I don't know he just can't make me feel. And I just wanna get rid of this numbness. So yes, I wanna sleep with you again. Just sex. No emotional entanglements. Come on Em. What do you have to lose? You get to have sex and I get to feel That's it .Simple." JJ rambled on. " I need to feel Em, I just need to feel something."JJ finally pleaded, her voice going soft quiet._

_Emily never understood one thing. They both work with world class-profilers and yet nobody could see how broken JJ actually is on the inside. _

"_What about Will? What if he finds out? "_

"_Let me deal with that."_

"_So it's just physical? Nothing more?_

"_nope"_

_And just like that first night, Emily gave in. She was completely helpless after seeing how broken JJ actually is. She knows that one day she may regret this. But she would do anything for the blonde, and if that means engaging in an affair, then so be it._

"What about Will Jen? Aren't you in love with him? He's the father of your baby for God's sake."

"That's all he is to me Emily. The father of my child. I'm not in love with him Em, I doubt I ever was. I guess that's ...that's why I had an affair with you. Subconsciously I guess I always loved you. It was you that I needed after a bad case, not him."

"I don't know what to say Jayje."

"Are you in love with me?"

After a few minutes of awkward silence that felt like hours, Emily finally whispered "Jennifer..." 

A/N: Well there you go, another chapter. Thank you to those who read and reviewed my story. Hope you guys like it. Keep the reviews coming people, they make my muse work faster...


	6. Chapter 6 : Damaged Goods

**Chapter 6: Damaged Goods**

"Jennifer...what do you want me to say? Does it even matter? I'm leaving remember."

"It matters Em. It matters to me. Just tell me the truth. Even if you don't love me, just say it."

"You wanna know the truth?" Emily said harshly, losing her patience. "Fine! It was never just physical for me. I was in love with you from the moment I saw you JJ. Yes, I did love you. So much. But I knew nothing could ever happen between us. When Will showed up in New York, I died inside JJ. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you have Henry. I love that little boy more than any kid in this world. But it only reminded me that you have a fuckin' family to go back to. Every moment I spent with you, it killed me inside. All those nights you came to me, crying, those nights were among the best nights of my life. And each morning after that were the worst moments of my life. You wanna know why I never let you touch me? This is why _Jennifer_." JJ flinched at Emily's tone while saying her full name. "I was scared if I let you touch me once, even once, I would never be able to get over it. So yeah, there it is the truth."

"You _did_ love me? You don't...you don't..."

"What do you think?

"Is that why you're leaving? Because you were in love with me?" JJ asked, feeling dejected.

"Oh please, don't be so full of yourself JJ. I'm leaving because I need to move on. I've seen enough. I want to help people; I just think I've lost enough of myself in this job. You had me to make you feel JJ, have you ever thought whether I had someone that can make me feel? Well guess what. I don't. So I'm done. I'm done giving myself to this job, to the FBI, to you. I need something for myself JJ. I think I do deserve to be happy."

"You didn't answer my question Em. Look at me and tell me, do you still love me?" JJ whispered, looking directly into Emily's eyes.

Emily just stood there, looking at JJ. Suddenly, she was at a loss of words. "I have always loved you, Jennifer. Always have, and always will. I just don't think that we could ever work out. You have Will and Henry. A family. Don't break it up just because you think you have feelings for me and certainly not because I have feelings for you. It's not worth it, I'm not worth it."

"You're wrong, you know. You are worth it. I'm sorry I put you through all those painful feelings. If I knew, I never would have asked you to..."

"To what JJ? To fuck you?" Emily replied harshly. She was done with this conversation. She walked towards the door. She leaned against the wall and slid down. "JJ, please just leave me alone. I'll be fine, I promise. I can take it." She whispered quietly, feeling emotionally drained.

Emily's words reminded JJ of the time when Emily was captured and held captive in Cyrus' compound. "I know you can, but just because you can, doesn't mean that you have to."

"Yes JJ, yes I do. You worked for the State Department. You've seen my file. You know the things I've done. You know that Doyle was just the tip of the iceberg, and you know the Doyle mission was nothing compared to other things that I've done. I think this is it for me. I don't make a good partner JJ. I may make an amazing friend, but not a partner, not a lover. I'm damaged goods JJ. And it's okay. I've accepted it. I just don't want to ruin your life. Henry's life." JJ walked towards Emily and Emily lifted her head up to look at JJ. "Trust me, I'm not worth it." Emily said, smiling sadly.

JJ knelt down and took Emily's hands into her own. "I will wait Em. You are totally worth it. The way you comfort the victim, I mean the rest of us just care mostly about catching the unsub, but you...you make sure that other people can move on too. The way you interact with kids especially Henry, it's just amazing Em. Yes, you're scarred, but which one of us isn't? Yes you have a shady past, and I know all about them and I don't care. It's in the past. It made you who you are today and you are pretty awesome. You make an amazing friend, but I'm sure you would make an even amazing lover and partner and mother. The way you took care of me, all this time, sacrificing yourself, that's not what a friend does Em, and you know that. You're just afraid, afraid I might leave again. So I will wait, wait for you to come back and give us a chance. And as far as Will goes, the reason he slapped me was because I broke up with him. I'm alone now Emily. Just me and Henry. And I will wait for you, 'cause I don't want anyone else, I just want you." JJ said. She stood up and walked towards the door and as she was about to step out of the apartment, thinking that she would never see the brunette again, she heard her whisper something. She never would have heard it if the brunette didn't start sobbing.

Hearing JJ's heartfelt confession, Emily whispered "Don't leave. Stay. Please..."before she finally broke down and started sobbing.

A/N : Sorry this chapter is quite short comparatively. I needed to move the story along. Again, not to sound like a broken record, but reviews and comments please. The lack of reviews is actually quite depressing, but I will still upload it since I know people are still reading it. I would also like to apologize beforehand. Updates might slow down a bit since college is becoming very hectic and I will try my best to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 : Forever and Always

A/N : Alright here it goes. I'm sorry for disappearing from the face of the fanfiction world for quite some time. I hope this doesn't put you off from reading the story. I'm not gonna make any excuses. All I can say is life got in the way, but now that life has gotten a lot better (not gonna bore you with the how and the why – just came out to my dad, fought a lot, almost got disowned and bla bla bla) I'm gonna be posting new stories since this is the last chapter for this one. Again, my apologies for waiting. And now without further ado, I present to you the ending. 

Chapter 7 : Forever and Always

"Don't leave. Stay. Please..."before she finally broke down and started sobbing.

JJ slid beside Emily and wrapped her arms around the brunette. It broke her heart seeing Emily like this. Seeing the woman that took care of her all these years just completely lost and broken, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down. After a few minutes that felt like eternity to the both of them, Emily finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry JJ. I'm sorry for everything. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's okay Em. I'm not leaving you. Ever again. And I'm never letting you go no matter what"

Seeing the sincerity in JJ's eyes, Emily couldn't help but believe her. After all this time, she just realized something. Henry. She thought to herself if JJ was here and she had fought with Will, is Henry safe.

"Jen, where's Henry?"

Moved by the brunnete's care for her kid, she smiled."He's with Penelope. She knows. She was the one who slapped me in the back of my head and told me to come here. Remind me to buy her lunch tomorrow. Em, are you still gonna quit?"

"My decision to quit had nothing to do with you JJ. I'm really exhausted. I got an offer in the State Department. It's classified and related to CIA but it's not gonna be mentally exhausting like my undercover missions or the BAU. I just wanna help in some other way JJ, before I completely lose myself in this job. "

"I understand Em. I do. And I'll always support you no matter what. Remember that."

Closing her eyes, Emily said "Stay the night with me?"

JJ chuckled at that. "You bet your ass I will, Prentiss. Forever and always Em. "

And with those words, Emily closed the gap between them. She kissed JJ, kissed her hard, releasing all the pent up emotions for all these years. Flashbacks started playing in her head. The moment she first met JJ, the times they spent at the bars, the first night they were together and all the other moments that Emily cherished. This time she knew that JJ wasn't here because she was drunk or she wanted to feel. This time, she was here to stay. And with those thoughts, Emily let JJ lead her to her bedroom, which would become _their bedroom_ and finally let herself sleep in what would be the most peaceful sleep since she joined the CIA because she knew, no matter what problems she will have in the future, no matter how bad he nightmares get, the sleeping blonde, _her guardian angel_, will always rescue her and keep her from drowning.

A/N 2 : Sooooo, what do you think? Too rushed? Too fluffy? Too clichéd? Well I thought that this is the natural place ot end the story coz if I dragged it too long it wouldn't seem...I don't know...unrealistic. Reviews please and let me know so I can improve while writing my next You to all who have read, alerted, reviewed my story. Thanks for giving me a chance.


End file.
